


Представляете рождественские ужины? (You can imagine the Christmas dinners)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Brothers, Christmas, Drug Use, Gen, POV First Person, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт спросил: представляете рождественские ужины? Ответ прост: нет, не представляете. Вы не можете представить эти рождественские ужины потому, что их не было. И братья поведают вам, почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Представляете рождественские ужины? (You can imagine the Christmas dinners)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can imagine the Christmas dinners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397155) by [Tal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tal/pseuds/Tal). 



> От автора: рассказ ведется по очереди - от лица Шерлока и Майкрофта. Небольшая история о причинах их "детской вражды".
> 
> Предупреждение: упоминание употребления наркотических средств.
> 
> И от меня лично: история - своего рода приквел. Из раздела "как они докатились до жизни такой".

҉ ҉ ҉

 

Нет, вы не можете. Вы не можете представить себе эти рождественские ужины потому, что их не было. Ни на одном из них, по крайней мере, я не присутствовал. Рождество - это утомительно, скучно и крайне неинтересно. Всегда есть более важные дела, которыми можно занять это время - я в этом уверен. Со стороны Майкрофта было полной глупостью вообще упомянуть об этом. Хоть что-то, чтобы вызвать сочувствие и выставить себя в лучшем свете. В общем-то, как и всегда. С этого все и началось. С его идиотской игры и не менее идиотского длинного языка.  
  
Подробности не имеют значения. Я исчез на несколько недель. С лица планеты. Ну, или, по крайней мере, из поля видимости наружного видеонаблюдения, которым так любит баловаться Майкрофт. Я хотел доказать, что его так называемая система безопасности не была настолько совершенной, как он хотел бы думать. Что вся технология, находящаяся в его распоряжении, не настолько непогрешима, как он заявлял. Он оправдывает себя тем, что заботится о моей безопасности, беспокоится обо мне, но его улыбка фальшива. Он делает это мне назло. Любит играть в секреты, камеры наблюдения и мнимую конфиденциальность. Комплекс Бога, развевающий его собственную скуку.  
  
Я лишь хотел доказать себе, что умнее его маленькой суперзасекреченной видеосети. И с успехом исполнил задуманное. Я доказал, что его игрушки могут ошибаться, а люди - весьма некомпетентны. В его системе были дыры, через которые я спокойно проскальзывал. В следующий раз, когда ему потребуется моя помощь, он уже не сможет так пренебрежительно относиться к моей сети бездомных. Как и к маленьким старушкам, что так любят проводить дни у своих окон.  
  
Признаюсь, было довольно весело водить его за нос. Это была бы самая забавная шутка из всех, если бы Майкрофт не пожаловался нашей матери. Будто маленький избалованный принц, которому хулиганы поломали все его игрушки.  
  
Он _рассказал_ ей. Нет, не так. Он рассказал _ей_. Вот почему это _он_ виноват во всех тех неделях, что она провела в переживаниях, думая, что я погиб. Он сказал ей, что не смог меня найти. Он сказал, что обыскал все и вся, он заверил ее в том, что не сдастся, пока не найдет меня. Несмотря ни на что. Он рассказал ей о водолазах, что послал обыскивать Темзу, чтобы проверить, не найдут ли те на дне мой разбухший труп. _Он_ хотел установить памятник в мою честь. _Он_ даже заказал _надгробие_. После он принялся расчищать мою квартиру; выставил в интернете, желая продать через аукцион, мой микроскоп и несколько старинных научных приборов. _Он_ выкинул мои... Ну, он выкинул мои вещи. _Мои_ вещи. Вещи, достаточно исключительные для того, чтобы не держать их на виду.  
  
И все это только ради того, чтобы выманить меня из укрытия. Майкрофт знал, что я жив. Он просто пытался заставить меня проявиться: еще больше расстраивая мать и - что лишь доказывает его садистские наклонности - распродавая мое оборудование и выкидывая остальные вещи.  
  
Но я не купился. Не поддался на его провокации. Я оставался в тени еще в течение пяти недель.  
  
Всего я отсутствовал семь недель. А после тихо вернулся. Осознание того, что я на месте, стоило моему дорогому братцу еще двух дней. Он сказал, что я расстроил нашу маму. Однако, как вы видите, это был не _я_. Если вам так хочется указать на кого-то пальцем, вглядитесь повнимательнее в виноватое круглощекое лицо моего брата.  


҉ ҉ ҉

  
  
Вы не сможете представить эти рождественские ужины потому, что их не было. Не тех, на которых он присутствовал, во всяком случае. Он говорит, что Рождество - это скучно. Он всегда ищет себе что-то еще, чем мог бы заняться в это время. А когда находит, заявляет, что это дело великой важности, поэтому и не может остаться с семьей на праздники. Крайне неблагодарно с его стороны. И хотя мы все в курсе его проблем с эмоциональными реакциями, это его не оправдывает. Он с легкостью может подделать любую из них, так что мог бы подделать и небольшую улыбку за столом. Так же, как и я.  
  
Я беспокоюсь о нем. Вы можете посчитать меня излишне назойливым, но на это есть причины. Он уже попадал в неприятности. Серьезные неприятности. Так что, когда он не отвечает на мои звонки (а под этим я подразумеваю двадцать пропущенных вызовов и тридцать не отвеченных сообщений), я каждый раз боюсь, что он в данный момент валяется в отключке под мостом, накачанный чем-нибудь нелегальным, или даже хуже. Таковы два единственно возможных варианта развития событий, когда дело касается Шерлока. И никак иначе.  
  
Ему нравится быть на острие. Волнение погони, адреналин, драйв. Я очень сильно о нем беспокоюсь. И у меня есть на это все основания. Он бы принял ту таблетку. Если бы не доктор Ватсон, он бы ее проглотил. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что он умер бы прямо там, просто потому, что хотел доказать, что умнее. Это далеко не первый раз, когда он совершает что-то настолько глупое. И не последний. Предлагать флешку с секретной информацией психопату, стоя посреди пустого бассейна ночью? Это лишь один пример из многих. Так что вы должны понять. Я беспокоюсь и буду продолжать за ним следить. Никому больше это не надо.  
  
Да, я рассказал нашей матери, признаю. И я разместил в интернете на продажу наиболее ценные его личные вещи. И выкинул наркотики. Я думал, это заставит его нарушить молчание, докажет, что он, конечно же, жив. Поверьте, мысли о его возможной печальной участи никогда не хотели покидать мою голову. Я послал команду обыскивать Темзу, потому что действительно боялся того, что его обнаружат на ее дне. Я рассказал нашей матери, потому что она заслуживает знать правду о своем сыне. Он совершенно не заботится о том, чтобы держать ее в курсе (думаю, он считает, что мама читает его сайт, а большего и не нужно).  
  
Теперь же мы заклятые враги. Я придумал этот термин, на случай, если вам интересно. Я не подхожу под категорию обычных криминальных элементов и преступных организаций, которыми занимается Шерлок. Если мы продолжаем играть в эту глупую детскую вражду, то хотя бы будем делать это по всем правилам. По крайней мере, в этом вопросе мы достигли согласия.


End file.
